The present invention relates to an plug-in module for adjusting motors, in particular for electric-motor operated windows to be used in a motor vehicle.
Such an insertion module is disclosed for example in German patent document DE 197 46 518. The insertion module is formed with a plug composed of a plug housing of synthetic plastic material and contact elements which are injection molded in it, and also with motor contacts. The plug housing further has a receptacle in which a support element for electronic components is inserted and at least indirectly is in electrical connection directly with the contact elements and motor contacts.
The contact elements with freely located end portions extend into a receiving shaft which is limited by a circumferential collar for an accurate position association of the end portions with a counterplug insertable into the receptacle. The motor contacts extend with the freely located end portions, without a guiding element to surround them, in form of tongues outwardly beyond a rear wall of the plug housing.
When the plug-in module is inserted in a housing, in particular in a transmission housing of a window opener, said position association of the motor contacts with the associated counter contacts becomes difficult because of the mounting gap of the insertion module, and the danger of damages of the motor contacts with the possible loss of operation of the insertion module exists.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an plug-in module for adjusting motors of the above mentioned general type, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an insertion module which is provided with a plug whose motor contacts on the freely located end portions are provided each with a spring portion which faces the synthetic plastic housing of the plug and with a contact portion on the end side.
Thereby the motor contacts can be deviated in a housing in the position transverse to the mounting direction of the insertion module. This facilitates contacting with the associated counter contacts and eliminates alignment problems, so that a damage of the motor contacts which can lead to operational loss of the plug-in module is avoided.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.